A Perfect Day
by LightNote19
Summary: This is an Avenger's one-shot based on the PS4 commercial Perfect Day. Hope you like it and review!


_I've been wanting to write this one for a while when the commercial was out but better late then never. This is my first avenger's One-Shot. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen._

* * *

After they finish the debrief with Director Fury, the Avengers left in a quinjet to the New York Central Park to handle another one of Loki's pranks.

"What the hell is he doing?" Natasha sighed in exasperation as she came into view of Loki causing havoc at the edge of the park.

"I think he's trying to turn the trees into little Loki figurines…" Steve said leaning forward to see through the windshield with Natasha.

"I don't get paid enough for this." Iron Man sighed through the con.

"Wait a minute! You get paid!" Clint shouted.

"Alright team!" Rogers interrupted even though he too was curious on how and why Tony was getting paid for missions. "Tony and I will make the first move. While were distracting him, Hawkeye and Widow will sneak up and try to snatch the staff. Banner I think you can sit this one out."Steve added looking towards Bruce.

"Aye, Captain." Ironman said and started flying faster away from the jet towards Loki, while Captain America jumped out the back opening and running right behind him.

"Well today is just going great isn't it. To think we weren't gonna get a mission today and enjoy a nice breakfast for once." said Bruce.

"Well as soon as this is done we can get back before the food goes cold." muttered Natasha as they landed just littles ways from Loki and his antics.

"Where is Thor by the way?" Banner asked.

"With Jane. Its her birthday today…" Natasha said rolling her eyes. Banner shook his head as they left out to battle while he manned the jet.

Banner took out his Stark pad. "So it starts."

* * *

"Just a perfect day." The good Captain said as he made a mad dash towards Loki, blocking the stream of magic heading towards him with a shield.

Ironman heads toward him too for a punch, but Loki throws him back and he crashes into a metal bench with someone sitting on it. Something pours on him and see it was the guys drink that he was holding.

"Drink sangria in the park." Tony winced.

Hawkeye, as he stands high in one of the pine trees, sees a loop through the staff and aims for it. "Get ready Natasha." he says as he pulls his bow.

"Ready." she whispers behind a tree a little aways from the fight between Loki, Ironman and Captain America.

Clint shots the arrow as Loki holds up his staff to shot Rogers in the leg. The arrow catches it and attaches it to the tree. Natasha pulls it from the arrow and makes a run for it.

"Natasha!" Steve screams.

All of a sudden Loki appears in front of her and catches her by the neck and lifts her up.

"You didn't think you could get away that easy Ms. Romanoff?" Loki snared, but Natasha looked up and saw clouds covering the sun. Ironman was making his way over to help her but he stopped as well.

Clint smiled as he looked up at the sky. "And then later it gets dark."

A loud thunder clap came with the the Mighty Thor's appearance. Loki, with him still holding the Black Widow up by the neck. "Why do I even bother…" Loki sighed. He drops Natasha and turns around to face his 'brother'. But before he could completely face him, Thor swung his hammer into Loki's face and sent him flying.

"Hello my friends! I just came back from celebrating my lady Jane's birth!"

Natasha smiled "We go home."

* * *

"Just a perfect day." Tony says.

"Damn it Tony I told you to have my back!." Cap says hanging from a tree.

"Aren't you suppose to have super agility. I didn't think you would fall! I looked away for one second trying to help the kids being attacked by the monkeys!"

Steve sighed, landing on the ground. He looked around to find a quicker way to the Doombots that started to move to the other side of the facility. He heard a growl behind him and saw five lions moving towards him.

"Gosh darn it." Steve says as he sprints towards the lion's rock that was on the other side of the habitat.

As the lions ran after him a zookeeper opened the door with a bucket. "Feed animals in the zoo." the skinny keeper said deadpan as he throw the meat around the door.

"Hey!" Clint shots. "What flick are we watching?" Five bots fall down.

"Yes! I too wonder what moving pictures we are watching today!" Thor shouts before he smashes two robots into the concrete.

"I'm feeling Sin City." A crash was heard behind them as Iron Man blasts the enemy with his repulsors.

"Hulk watch Ninja Turtles." Everyone but Steve because he was busy being chased, frowned.. "The old one?"

"New" he growled out as he ran through several bots to get to the one that tickled him with a bullet.

"Uuuuuuuummm Hulk I don't think thats a good mov…"

"HULK WATCH TURTLES OR HULK GET ANGRY!"

"Clint shut up! Shush shush big guy. We'll watch watch the new Ninja Turtles, just for you." Tony says as he destroys the last Doombot.

"I wanted to watch Maleficent." Natasha sighed.

They all started to walk back to the entrance. Passing everyone who thanked for the help retrieving the animals. "Well too bad we are watching what Hulk wants to watch." Tony said with smirk.

"Guys you know thats not what I choose, don't you?" Bruce winced after zipping up his pants when some lady's were molesting him with their eyes.

"Yeah, but we don't want the hulk to come out later when he finds out we decided on a different film." Clint reasoned; Bruce sighed.

"Where's Steve?"

They see him running over to the group panting really hard. Steve looked around. "Its over?" he gasped.

"Yes Captain! We were about to hunt for some nourishment" Thor said happily.

"And then a movie too." Nastasha added.

"And then home." Bruce said.

* * *

"Avenger's Assemble!" Captain America shouted before a blast hit the group and separated them a few meters away from each other. Hydra was surrounding them and the good captain was worried for his team. This was more than they could handle. Tony's suits were destroyed by an acid that can rust metal at an instant only leaving Mark 2.0 for Tony to wear, Thor was bleeding profusely even though he says he'll make it he could barely stand on his feet. Natasha was bleeding down her leg and her gloves malfunctioned and she was running out of bullets. Hawkeye only had two arrows left in his arsenal and would have to start relying on the knife and gun he bought. Bruce was turned into the Hulk but even though he was still angry the hulk was getting tired.

Steve looked up at the sky and saw smoke coming for all ends of California. There was barely any people in the street which means the police evacuated the area. It was dark and cold tonight and backup won't be coming for another hour because of the attack on Avenger's HQ.

"Captain." someone said beside him. He looked to his left while blocking the fire of bullets and magic heading his way. They were waiting for a plan.

"We gotta retreat…"

"No!" Tony shook his metal head has he try to stay afloat in the sky to protect the rest from an unseen attack.

"Power at 19 percent sir." Jarvis with a hint of worry that only Tony could hear.

"No we're staying." He pressed.

"This is too much for us. We retreat until backup arrives."

"We are not leaving." Natasha said while successfully knocking out one of the hydramen.

"A fight is not worth beginning if it is not finished Captain." Thor said earnestly.

Steve looked at his team each in their eyes and saw something he didn't even see at the battle of New York. He saw the hatred of failure and the will to win. He saw the lives that might be lost in there eyes and because of that is the reason that would not, _could no_t leave.

"If we leave Captain they're reach the civilians out of town." Clint said.

"I know." Captain shout and kept fighting.

He looked for ward and saw a hundred more Nazi shoulders quickly appearing with armor as hard as his shield.

"Alright!" Steve shouted. "Hulk!" The tired green monster turned around after and weakly looked at Steve. "Keep smashing big guy. We're almost home!"

He looked back at the army of villains and said, "Oh its such a perfect day!" They all walked towards the enemy.

"I'm glad I spent it with you." Iron man sang along firing the last of his bombs.

"Oh such a perfect day!" Thor bellowed out, loving the war like atmosphere 'This is why I fight' he thought.

"You just keep me hanging on." Sung Natasha shooting back with her gun. Hulk started to move faster towards people, anger building.

And when they were only a few yards away they yelled out "You just keep me hanging on."

* * *

"What the hell is this!"

"What?" Tony asked innocently.

"You know damn well what!"

Fury pulled up a screen for everyone to see. "This!"

It appeared to me a Youtube video and there on the screen was them fighting in the last battles that happened over two weeks ago.

"Wow, Tony! That turned out nice!" Clint shouted while walking closer to the screen to get a better look at the video.

"It looks good." Steve complimented while Natasha and Bruce smiled.

"Now everyone will know of our battles and teamwork!"Thor yelled.

"How did you guys do it?" Agent Coulson having a fangirl moment.

"Oh well we used the Stark satellite to hack into cameras to get the feed.

"I don't actually know how everything turned out so perfectly. We were just gonna wing it…"

"Enough!" the one eyed director shouted.

"I want this taken down." he said.

"We were using it for charity to help with the damage that was cause in New York and California." Natasha said deadpan.

Fury stared at them and then looked away because they were making puppy dog eyes. 'When did I become so weak?' he thought.

He looked back up at them and saw they were all making a small smirk, knowing that they have won. 'The bastards.'

"Fine keep it up…."

Clint shrugged, "We were gonna keep it up even if you said no anyway."

Fury had a tick on his forehead and neck at the comment but he walked away like he didn't even hear anything.

"I hate monday's." he muttered.

* * *

Review please! :( or I'll be sad.


End file.
